


Corellian Brandy

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Han Solo, Complicated Relationships, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Han and Leia, Relationship Problems, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Prequel to 'Sister' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6630619/chapters/15261916).An old bottle of Corellian brandy leads to some unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

The  _Falcon_ is rarely quiet like this. With Ben and Leia gone to visit her adoptive parents, Han working on the other end of the ship, and Chewbacca outside doing some work of his own, it's positively boring down here in the hold. Luke is enjoying it thoroughly. He spent the afternoon tuning the phase inducers in the hyperdrive, and now he's just tinkering around doing maintenance. Organizing supplies, soldering, a little bit of welding. It's nice to have some time alone.

"Hey Luke!"

...Or it  _was,_ anyway.

Luke puts down his torch, lifts his mask, and looks up. Han's face is peering down through the hatch and wearing one hell of a smug grin. The pilot looks around.

"Wow. You did pretty good down here, kid."

Luke smirks. He knows that tone. "What do you want, Han?"

"Come up here for a sec, I got somethin' to show you." Han nods and disappears.

"I'll be right there," Luke calls after him, but it's doubtful that Han even heard. He takes a moment to finish his weld and put things away, stands up and stretches, thenclimbs up out of the hold.

 

* * *

 

"Took you long enough," Han drawls when Luke finds him in the galley. He's smiling, though, and looks pleased with himself.

"What did you want to show me?" Luke rummages in a cupboard and emerges with a handful of pretzels, which he sits on the counter to eat.

"Look what I found in storage." Han turns around holding a caramel-colored glass bottle, and brandishes it at Luke. It's only 2/3 full. "Corellian brandy," he says conspiratorially. "200 years old. It was just sittin' at the back of a storage shelf, I forgot I even had it." that doesn't mean much to Luke, but he feels he ought to be impressed.

"Wow."

"You ever tried Corellian brandy, kid?" he digs a pair of glasses out of the cabinet.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to." Luke eats another pretzel.

"Damn right you are. You're in for a treat." taking the bottle and glasses in hand, Han jerks his head back at the lounge. "C'mon."

Luke watches his friend disappear around the corner. After a moment he shrugs, downs the last of his pretzels, and follows him.

 

* * *

 

Luke wakes up and immediately groans. His head is on too tight. The  _Falcon's_ engines are rumbling in the background; normally a quiet ambiance, now it's deafening. He fumbles for a pillow to block out the noise, and it dawns on him: this isn't his bed. He cautiously opens one eye -- yep, that hurts too -- then the other, and looks around. He's in Han's quarters. With no Han in sight. Why the hell--?

Oh stars, now he remembers.

Corellian brandy.

Closing his eyes again (keeping them open is too much effort), he works on dredging up the details from his brain. He remembers sitting in the lounge with Han until the wee small hours -- to Han's credit, the brandy  _was_ very good -- talking and laughing and...and kissing. And then more than kissing. They'd had sex, stars damn it. He remembers them fumbling like teenagers to get each others' clothes off -- they fumbled through the whole damn thing, actually -- and knowing that they shouldn't for a number of reasons, but clearly that didn't stop them. It was hurried and clumsy and awkward and not even very good. He remembers lying there afterward feeling giddy even as the alcohol and endorphins wore off, and crashing into sleep soon after that. He sure as hell doesn't feel giddy now.

Luke sits up in bed, ignoring the feeling of his brain sloshing around in his skull. The air is chilly on his bare skin. He stands up slowly and wraps a sheet around himself before shuffling toward the refresher.

He's only made it a few paces when a familiar set of footsteps lumber down the hallway outside. The door is open; he reflexively glances toward it.

It's Chewbacca.

The Wookiee stops in his tracks. He stares at Luke. Luke stares at him. His eyes dart toward the bed, then back to Luke. He raises his shaggy eyebrows and rather pointedly keeps walking.

Great.

As soon as Luke makes it to the refresher he lets the sheet fall to the floor, then turns on the sonic shower and climbs in. As the first pulses hit his skin, he rests his forehead on the cool metal wall and shuts his eyes. He feels...gross. Han is his _friend_ , regardless of whatever dynamics they used to have. Didn't they agree to put that behind them, anyway? For stars' sake, Han is _married_. He has a _son_. And there's no way Leia won't find out, now that Chewbacca knows.

And he still has to face Han, on top of all that.

Luke shakes his head and feels the sonic pulses ruffle his hair. He sighs.  _Bad move, Skywalker_.

 

^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

Facing Han that morning was both easier and harder than Luke expected. He found Han in the galley making coffee, and neither of them said a word to each other beyond "good morning". Han acted like nothing had happened, so Luke didn't bring it up either. It was almost a relief.

But he didn't say anything the next day, either. Or the day after that.

Six weeks passed. Then another six. Han still said nothing, but something else began to happen. Luke felt...different. A strange Force echo cropped up, a small one, and it seemed to follow him. It was almost always there, like a shadow just on the edge of his vision. He couldn't pinpoint it. But he had a hunch. And neither it or the Force echo went away. So when they made their yearly stop at the Procyon A starbase for supplies, he slipped away to find the infirmary. He had to know for sure.

 

* * *

 

Luke hovers outside the workshop door. Han and Leia are talking inside; he doesn't want to interrupt, but he needs to talk to --

"There you are. Where have you been?"

Damn. Leia saw him. Luke gives his sister a nod 'hello'.

"Just running an errand," he says. It's broadly true. Before she can say anything further, he turns to Han and adds, "Han, d'you have a moment?"

"Sure, kid. What do you need?"

"I'm getting some things out of the hold, I could use another pair of hands."

"Sure thing," Han drawls and follows him into the corridor, adding to Leia that he'll be right back.

The pair of them walk silently around the ring corridor to the hold, where Han climbs down first. The hold has returned to its usual state of chaos in the weeks since Luke cleaned it. Han looks around and is just opening his mouth to speak when there's a harsh creaking above him. He spins around to see Luke shut and lock the hatch, then climb down after him. He arches an eyebrow.

"What's this all about?"

Luke climbs down the last rung to the floor. "We need to talk."

"Couldn't we have done that up there with Leia, where it's not suspicious?"

"No." Luke drops the word heavily; he sounds so grave that Han is taken aback for a moment. But he doesn't speak immediately. He shuffles a few paces away, hugging his arms to his sides, and leans on a tall shipping crate. Then he stares Han down.

Now Han's a little worried. He sticks his hands in his pockets and tries not to meet Luke's gaze. "So, uh...who talks first?" he smirks.

"Han, I'm serious."

The smile falls off Han's face. "What, did someone die?"

Luke sighs irritably. "No one died,Han, it -- look, would you just shut up and listen?"

The pilot makes a zipping gesture across his mouth, then gestures to Luke. Luke isn't impressed. He shuts his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, appears to collect his thoughts for a moment.

"I've...suspected this for a few weeks." he speaks slowly and haltingly. "I didn't want to tell you until I was completely sure, but..." he hesitates. "I'm pregnant."

A long pause follows. Han's eyes drift down to Luke's abdomen. There's no discernible change; he's not far enough along. His eyes drift back up. "You sure?"

"Medical droids aren't exactly known for being wrong," says Luke.

Han makes a quiet noise of disbelief. "Well that's fantastic, but why couldn't you say that in front of --"

Just then, the penny drops. A look of dawning realization spreads across Han's face, closely followed by a look of dismay. Luke just watches, his expression carefully neutral.

"Wait. Wait wait wait, are you --" Han hesitates. "Are you saying what I think you're --?"

"Yes."

"Am I the --?"

_"Yes."_

Han looks like he might pass out. He props himself up on the wall and drags his hand over his eyes. "...The Corellian brandy," he mutters. Luke nods, and Han's expression becomes a grimace. "Damn." the two stare each other down for a long stretch of seconds. There aren't enough words in Basic or any other language to say what needs to be said.

"Kid, I'm..." Han laughs ruefully. "I guess 'sorry' just doesn't cut it, huh?"

"No," Luke agrees. His voice is still sharp-edged, but his expression has softened very slightly.

Now Han slides down the wall to sit on the cold metal floor. His fingers find a stray bolt, which he absently fidgets with while he thinks. After a minute or so Luke joins him, and they sit awkwardly shoulder-to-shoulder.

"So. What happens now?" asks Luke.

"'S not my question to answer," says Han, tossing the bolt from hand to hand. He looks more subdued than Luke has ever seen him. "You'd be the one havin' the kid, not me. It's your choice."

Luke shuts his eyes. Tension flashes across his face for an instant; when he opens his eyes again, his expression is unreadable.

"I'm keeping it," he says slowly. Han fumbles, and the bolt clatters away across the floor.

"You sure, kid?"

"You said it's my choice to make."

"Yeah, I did..." that's that, then. Stars and space. Han stares at the opposite wall in stunned silence. Luke speaks up again, quietly.

"We'll have to tell Leia."

Han cringes inwardly at this. "I know."

 

^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> (Also -- if you can, and especially if you haven't already, _please_ sign this: https://www.battleforthenet.com . Every little bit helps.)


End file.
